The signal transmission flat cable has been widely used in many data process products. For instance, in the notebook, palmtop or sub-notebook type computer system, signal transmission flat cable is used to connect the keyboard device with the motherboard of the system through a socket.
The arrangement of the location, orientation and the length of the flat cable connecting the keyboard is typically fixed and unalterable as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1(A), the flat cable is fixedly located near the center axis of the keyboard and extends therefrom straightly. In FIG. 1(B), the flat cable is fixedly located near the left hand side of the keyboard and major length of the flat cable extends toward the right direction.
With the advent of the new technology or a demand for new motherboard of the system to down-size the notebook computer, the layout of the motherboard has been changed all the time. As a result, the location of the flat cable socket on the motherboard for the keyboard has to be changed. Therefore, the manufacture of the keyboard has to redesign the outlet location of the flat cable or the length of the flat cable to meet the change of the location of the flat cable socket on the motherboard.